


Recueil - La Reine des Neiges

by Jellypix



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellypix/pseuds/Jellypix
Summary: Ici sera regroupé tous les drabbles et petites scénettes sur le fandom...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tout a disney  
> Note : écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente » Janvier 2017

**Bain**

 

 

**oOo**

 

Alanguie dans son bain, Elsa somnolait. Les bougies, qu’elle avait allumé un peu partout dans la pièce, accompagnées des huiles essentielles qu’elle avait vidé dans l’eau, dégageait une agréable odeur envoûtante.

La surface était à peine troublée par des remous et elle n’avait aucune idée du temps qui était passé, alors qu’elle laissait son esprit s’évader. Ses pensées ne voyageant que vers une seule et unique personne. La petite rousse qui partageait son bain.

Leur peau nue se frôlait. Sa tête se posa sur l’épaule d’Anna, derrière elle, alors que son dos frôlait la poitrine de cette dernière. Elle pouvait sentir la rondeur des seins se presser contre ses omoplates, alors que du bout des lèvres, la rouquine parcourait son cou de baisers. Une chaleur insidieuse se fit sentir dans le creux de son ventre, la faisant doucement soupirer.

\- Hum… A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Anna ?  
\- Chut… Je m’assure que tu sois bien détendue.

Les doigts de la rousse glissèrent sur l’intérieur de ses cuisses, faisant de longs allers-retours. Elsa s’appuya un peu plus contre Anna, dévoilant un peu plus son cou aux lèvres tentatrices. C’était charnel. Tendre. Intime. Un de ces moments où Elsa ne regrettait pas d’avoir accepté qu’Anna entre dans sa vie.


	2. Détente extérieur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image : Aménagement jardin

**oOo**

 

 

Il faisait beau. C’était agréable après ces longs mois d’hiver et mai était certainement celui qu’elle préférait.

Assise sur l’une des banquettes de leur salon de jardin, Anna porta son regard sur son amante. Elsa lisait un énorme bouquin, une tasse de café fumante, reposant devant elle. La rouquine la détailla du regard, complètement fascinée.

Une mèche, plus blanche que blonde, enroulée autour de son index, elle semblait captivée par sa lecture. Ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure et Anna se demanda vaguement si elle le faisait exprès. Il était impossible de lire un livre et d’être aussi… tentante ?

Esquissant un sourire en coin, Anna se laissa doucement glisser de son fauteuil. Il ne lui fallut que quelques pas pour atteindre Elsa. Appuyant sa tête contre le genou dénudé par la longue robe qu’elle portait, la rouquine demanda :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lis ?  
\- Ça t’intéresse ?

Anna ne répondit pas. Elle resta silencieuse et immobile un instant, avant de faire glisser ses doigts le long d’une cuisse, relevant lentement la robe. Ses lèvres se déposèrent doucement sur la peau fine, récoltant un sursaut.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- D’après toi ?

Anna remonta lentement le long de la cuisse, un sourire narquois aux lèvres


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Tout a disney  
> Note : écrit pour le jeu « La course aux mots » sur le forum de La ficothèque Ardente  
> Mot : Loupiotte

 

**Visite nocturne**

 

**oOo**

 

Du haut de la fenêtre de sa chambre, dans l’une des plus hautes tours de son château, Elsa observait la ville d’Arendelle. Comme des dizaines de loupiottes, les lampadaires éclairaient les rues.

Elle avait toujours aimé ce spectacle. Cependant, un bruit de froissement attira son attention derrière elle. Deux yeux verts la regardaient avec une lueur brillante et coquine. Elsa esquissa un sourire, s’avançant jusqu’au lit dans sa glorieuse nudité, avant de s’assoir dessus.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais, dit-elle doucement  
\- J’avais froid.

Elsa pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de venir se glisser auprès d’elle sous la couette. Elle entoura sa taille de son bras, coulant son corps contre celui de son amante. Elles frissonnèrent sous le contact de leur peau nue, leurs esprits se rappelant encore de leur précédente activité.

\- Est-ce que nous allons jouer encore longtemps à ce jeu, Elsa ?  
\- Quel jeu ?  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
\- Tu es ma domestique, Anna, et je suis ta reine.  
\- Et un jour, il va falloir que tu te choisisses un roi…

Anna ne dit plus rien après ça, embrassant seulement le dos de sa main, laissant Elsa plongée dans des questionnements qu’elle préférait ignorer jusqu’à maintenant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alcôve**

 

 **Note :** écrit pour le jeu « La course aux mots » sur le forum de La ficothèque Ardente  
**Mot :** Exhibitionniste

 

**oOo**

 

Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres sans qu’elle ne puisse le retenir. Cachée dans une alcôve par de légères tentures, Elsa ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle devait penser de la situation.

Cependant, des lèvres gourmandes dans le creux de son cou lui firent tourner la tête. Le corset de sa robe était dégrafé et une main fine, tachée de pigeasses, l’écarta pour déloger un sein rond et blanc qu’une bouche vint dévorer. Le souffle d’Elsa se perdit sur les murs. Son ventre se contracta de plaisir alors que ses jambes devenaient flageolantes.

Elle se sentit plaquer contre le renfoncement, ses yeux captant le roux éclatant des cheveux d’Anna. Elle était en train de se faire dévorer par sa domestique et elle adorait ça. Une main remonta jupe et jupons avant que des doigts vinrent se perdre sur sa cuisse. Elsa s’accrochait à Anna, gardant un maigre point d’ancrage avec la réalité.

\- On pourrait nous voir, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

La rousse ne lui répondit pas, l’incitant plutôt à écarter les cuisses. Un gémissement plaintif, quémandeur, traversa ses lèvres tandis qu’une première caresse effleurer son intimité humide. Quand se sentit envahit, elle perdit toute faculté de penser. Elle répondit à chaque touché, se fichant bien de jouer les exhibitionnistes. Seule Anna comptait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arc-en-ciel**

 

 **Note :** écrit pour le jeu « La course aux mots » sur le forum de La ficothèque Ardente  
**Mot :** Arc-en-ciel

 

**oOo**

 

Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu’elle était derrière son bureau, travaillant d’arrache-pied quand elle réalisa que la pluie, qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis la veille, avait enfin cessée.

S’approchant de l’unique fenêtre qui donnait sur le port, Elsa esquissa un sourire, n’ayant besoin que d’une seconde avant de quitter la pièce. Longeant rapidement les couloirs et escaliers, elle atteint finalement l’aile des domestiques.

Elle la repéra aussitôt avec sa crinière de feu, difficilement dompté par une large tresse. S’approchant d’un pas discret, Elsa se glissa derrière Anna.

\- Suis-moi, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Un frisson fit se dresser ses petits cheveux alors que la rousse tournait la tête vers elle. Elsa l’entraîna aussitôt dans l’une des plus hautes tours. Arrivée sur le balcon ouvert, Anna s’exclama :

\- Mais où est-ce que tu m’emmène comme ça ?

Elsa ne lui accorda qu’un petit sourire, avant de la pousser devant elle. Une bourrasque de vent s’engouffra dans leurs vêtements, mais rien ne pouvait entacher la beauté des étoiles qu’elle vit briller dans les émeraudes de son amante, cette dernière découvrant enfin le majestueux arc-en-ciel qui surplombait le port d’Arendelle.

Il illuminait l’océan de toutes ses couleurs et Elsa entoura la taille d’Anna.

\- Je voulais te le montrer. Je sais combien tu les aimes.


End file.
